Hopes and Hazerds
by I'm anything but divine
Summary: In the world there are many mafia gangs but two of them triumphs over all. They are the Warbler's and the New Directions. They have always been fighting and they hate each other. Their leaders are Sebastian Smythe and Finn Hudson and they decide to bury the hatchet by having Santana Finn's sister marry Sebastian. The one (the rest of the summary is inside BRITANA NOT SEBTANA)


_**Hopes and hazards**_

**_Warblers nd_**

**_Blaine Santana_**

**_Kurt Finn_**

**_Sebastian Rachel_**

**_Brittany Sam_**

**_Tina Mercedes_**

**_Mike puck_**

**_Artie Quinn_**

In the world there are many mafia gangs but two of them triumphs over all. They are the Warbler's and the New Directions. They have always been fighting and they hate each other. Their leaders are Sebastian Smythe and Finn Hudson and they decide to bury the hatchet by having Santana Finn's sister marry Sebastian. The one thing the two groups least expected was for Santana to find love. But Santana did find love but not with Sebastian but with his sister Brittney

Ch 1

What a spy

Santana pov

I'm a flipping badass the thought ran through my head. Well let me get started I'm Santana Hudson my Brother Finn is a huge Mafia boss and I'm fucking awesome. I've always enjoyed this line of work- hurting people for money. I was trained since birth in spy work, assassinations, and hand to hand combat. So I'm pretty ruthless. I'm right now on a mission. Finn being lazy assigned me to spy on the Warblers until I found enough dirt to blackmail them. Let's just says it's been quite boring. I've saw the leader Sebastian once or twice and his right hand men Kurt and Blaine a few more times. I was sitting on the concrete ground in the shadows of two large buildings. "Hello" a voice ran out. I turned in shock grabbing my pistol. A young quite beautiful girl stood in front of me. I recognized her at once Brittany sister of Sebastian. I grabbed her by her shoulders pinned her against the wall and cocked my gun at her forehead.

"Please don't hurt me'' she cried tears slipping down her face.

Brittany pov

I wanna cry. I'm being held against the wall by a quite pretty Latina with pretty eyes. Snap out of it Brittany. She is evil. Her name is Santana and she is the sister of the evil Finn Hudson leader of the New Direction Mafia. "Don't hurt me please" I cried again. I was never trained in any combat so I have no idea whatsoever to do. So I decided to scream. It didn't go so well. As soon as they scream left my mouth the world went black.

Santana's PO

I watched the girl that I had pushed up against the wall she was so gorgeous. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't kill her, she is to perfect for that. As I looked up my eyes met with hers, her big blue eyes looked back at me her eyes covered in tears. I seemed to be in some sort of trance no matter how hard I tried I couldn't look away. I finally snapped out of it when a loud earsplitting scream rang out. I quickly grabbed my gun and banged her upon the head. Hoping she wouldn't remember anything when she wakes up. I lied Brittany down and looked around at my surroundings. There was a fence to my right but I could see it was heavily guarded. I decided to try my luck as I ran out in the open. I could hear shouts in the background but I zoned them out as I ran toward the fence. Dodging bullets and punches in the process. I reached the fence luckily unharmed. I grabbed my gun and shoot three of the men shouting at me I took this chance to jump the fence and that is exactly what I did. As soon as my feet touch the ground I take off again. I was running so fast that I didn't even hear a gun going off until I felt the pain in my shoulder. I kept running until I was out of range. I knew the Warblers wouldn't come after me, it's not them. I sat down on the soft grass and looked at my shoulder hoping it wasn't that bad. The bullet had hit the back of my shoulder right below the shoulder blade. It was oozing blood ever were. I needed help. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I spent a minute scrolling through my contacts until I finally found Finn's. I clicked his name and my phone started buzzing. A few seconds later he finally picked up "Hey Satan" he greeted "found any helpful info?" "Finn, I have been shot and I need you to pick me up, I don't know where I am so trace this phone call and hurry I'm losing a lot of blood" I yelled in one breath. I didn't wait for his reply before I pressed the end call button.


End file.
